Nothing is Wasted
by DragonShadowDSC
Summary: Tidak ada yang sia-sia!/first GrUvia fanfic.


Nothing is wasted

Summary: Juvia mencintai Gray-sama, namun jika Gray-sama tak dapat membalasnya…

_It's okay Juvia! Nothing is wasted!_, Gruvia little bit of Juvia/Lucy Friendship

Hello! Saya disini membawakan fanfic Gruvia pertama saya (mau coba), RnR ya!  
Disclaimer:HIRO MASHIMA

Juvia melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari keramaian di guild, hari ini, merayakan atas kembalinya Fairy Tail. Juvia tersenyum.

Hingga detik ini, hari ini, ia belum mampu mengatakkan perasaan sebenarnya pada Gray, sungguh. Jika itu hanya semacam obsesi maka ia takkan sampai tersesat di labirin cinta begini! Namun apa boleh buat?

Helaan nafasnya terdengar lagi, tiba-tiba ia merasakkan satu-dua tetes air hujan membasahi pipinya _Oh tidak! Juvia tidak boleh sedih! Hujan akan turun!_ Pikirnya, mage air itu segera menghapus air matanya dari pipinya, sekarang, ia sudah berjanji.

Gray juga bagian dari keluarganya, dari Fairy Tail, dan apabila Gray mencintai orang lain, yang ada di guild ini… maka tidaklah mengapa.

Fairy Tail akan selalu senang dengan keputusan tiap anggotanya.

"Juvia, kau tidak masuk kedalam?" Juvia menoleh "Tidak Lucy-chan, Juvia disini saja," kata Juvia tersenyum, kini, Lucy adalah sahabatnya, meski masih ada rasa iri di hati Juvia terhadap Lucy, namun untuk kali ini, biarlah itu pergi dulu "Mou.. cerialah sedikit, tetapi jangan terlalu ceria seperti yang di dalam sana..," ucap Lucy tersenyum membawakan minuman untuk Juvia sambil menunjuk aula _guild _yang hampir hancur.

Juvia tertawa pelan, menerima minuman dari Lucy kemudian berterima kasih "Mereka terlalu bersemangat," kata Juvia "Tentu saja! Tapi itulah Fairy Tail bukan? Jika tidak, maka bukan Fairy Tail!" kata Lucy tertawa, Juvia tersenyum lembut "Juvia senang masuk ke Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail benar-benar menerima Juvia, tidak peduli walaupun dulu Juvia anggota Phantom Lord yang pernah memusuhi, bahkan menghancurkan serikat ini,"

"Karena semua yang disini keluarga," kata Lucy tersenyum, kemudian memeluk Juvia "Juvia, kau keluargaku juga," Kata Lucy, Juvia tersenyum, ikut memeluknya "Terima kasih Lucy-chan," kata Juvia "Baiklah, Juvia, aku ingin tahu apa pendapatmu soal novel buatanku..," "Ehh!? Lucy-chan menulis novel?!" "Shhh! Pelankan suaramu! Yang lainnya mendengar, biasanya aku meminta Levy-chan menilainya tapi… dia sedang tidak masuk, tolonglah Juvia! Kumohon, hanya aku, kau dan Levy-chan yang membaca ini," Juvia mengangguk.

Beberapa lama Juvia membacanya Juvia tersenyum "Ini cerita yang bagus! Juvia sangat terharu! Alurnya juga bagus!" kata Juvia "Benarkah? Syukurlah..," "Bagaimana kelanjutan cerita Rillia dan Akatsuki ini?! Juvia ingin tahu!" kata Juvia "Emm.. aku masih belum tau..," "yahh.. sayang! Padahal, Juvia ingin tahu sekali!" kata Juvia "Akan kuberitahu kalau sudah selesai,"  
"Yang benar!? Terima kasih Lucy-chan! Kau berbakat jadi seorang novelis!"  
Juvia dan Lucy tertawa bersamaan, Juvia tersenyum, Lucy benar!  
Semua di Fairy Tail, adalah keluarga.

(*(*(*()*)*)*)

"Drip Drip Drop Drip Drip Drop," "Hey kau! Hentikan itu!" seseorang berteriak kearah Juvia "Eh?" "Gray-sama..!?" "Aku dalam perjalanan pulang kerumah! Kalau kau turunkan hujan, aku bisa sakit!" seru Gray "G-Gomen nasai!" kata Juvia "hahh! Ya ampun, kau merepotkan, omong-omong, kau mau kemana? Jalan rumahmu kan, bukan disini," kata Gray.

"Oh itu… Juvia akan pergi ke rumah Lucy-chan, mengadakan pesta tidur," "Oh? Kau dan Lucy? Tumben," kata Gray, Juvia tertawa "Iya~ Kami akan membahas novel—ups!" "Eh? Novel? Novel apa? Novelnya Lucy? Kenapa kamu diberitahu?" "Etto.. tidak kok! Tidak," kata Juvia.

Gray cemberut, Juvia tidak bisa bohong, apa yang dikatakan Lucy benar, kalau Gray bad mood, muka cemberutnya sangat imut "Oh iya, Juvia..,"

"Yaa?"

"Maafkan aku," "Eh?"  
"Kau… sudah lama mencintaiku tapi aku… eng… belum bisa… membalasnya," "Ah! Tidak usah dipikirkan!" "Bukan Juvia…," "Gray-sama! Juvia sudah bahagia bisa satu guild bersamamu… Juvia…. Juvia melakukan sesuatu yang sia-sia… Juvia…,"

"Tidak ada yang sia-sia Juvia.. Suatu hari nanti, penantianmu pasti akan terjawab dan terima kasih… tetap mencintaiku, sampai sekarang,"

"Tidak apa Gray-sama, akan Juvia lakukan walaupun itu 1000 tahun lagi,"

-Fin-

Sumpahnya ini jelek banget… Gomen ne!


End file.
